Adam (Final Fantasy XIII-2)
Proto fal'Cie Adam is a man-made fal'Cie from Final Fantasy XIII-2 made sentient with advanced AI. Adam is tasked with the protection of the city of Academia, and was meant to eventually re-levitate Cocoon when its crystal pillar would weaken. It was constructed by the Academy. Datalog ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ;Paradoxes – Proto Fal'Cie Adam ACADEMY DATANET FILE Proto fal'Cie Adam is an artificial fal'Cie that oversees the city of Academia. This man-made entity handles all of the roles previously filled by the Cocoon fal'Cie. Adam is an all-powerful being who protects the lives and interests of the citizenry—a fal'Cie for the people. ;Society – Proto Fal'Cie Project ACADEMY DATANET FILE The Proto fal'Cie Project began in 13 AF, under the direction of the Academy. The objective was to develop an artificial fal'Cie in order to re-levitate Cocoon. The project was proposed and designed by Alyssa Zaidelle, and directed by Hope Estheim. The Proto fal'Cie Project is currently underway in Augusta Tower, the Academy's central network facility. Fragments ''Final Fantasy XIII-2'' ;Monster Bits – Proto Fal'Cie Adam Fragment The Proto fal'Cie known as Adam was built by humans. Some of the memory modules of the fal'Cie Eden, which once controlled Cocoon, were transplanted to the artificial fal'Cie. In 400 AF, the automated Academia defense networks began to attack the population they were tasked with protecting. However, the time traveler Serah Farron was able to eradicate the malfunctioning systems. At least, according to certain records of unknown providence. Story Adam is a man-made fal'Cie created as a result of the Proto fal'Cie Project in the year 13 AF to be a means to re-levitate Cocoon. In a conflict of interest with its creators, a future incarnation of Adam used Augusta Tower to travel back to the time of its creation when the tower was nearly complete. When there, it influenced the AI responsible for its creation, and reprogrammed the machines to murder Hope Estheim and Alyssa Zaidelle as well as the other scientists responsible for its creation. This act created a loop with Adam becoming a paradox as it proceeded to use the Academy to enforce its rule over humans as the Cocoon fal'Cie had done. Adam finds its rule threatened by Serah Farron and Noel Kreiss as the Proto fal'Cie unknowingly drives them to uncover the truth of its existence in Augusta Tower 200 AF. Having Augusta Tower's time teleportation chamber, Adam could endlessly negate his defeat by the two and enhance itself. In a gambit, Serah yells at Hope stating the situation is his fault. Upon seeing this via an Oracle Drive prior to the beginning of the Proto fal'Cie project, Hope's decision to abandon the project erases Adam from existence. Gameplay Serah and Noel battle Adam in a chamber they enter via a Time Gate from the top floor of Augusta Tower. Although Adam is erased from history, the party still gains spoils and gil from the battle. Creation and development The design for Adam was originally the unused design for a fal'Cie by the name of Nemesis intended for Final Fantasy XIII. In 2014, many content was unearthed from files of Final Fantasy XIII including a complete model for Nemesis along with a battle, fairly similar to what is seen in case of Adam in Augusta Tower, including similarly looking place for the battle.http://jul.rustedlogic.net/thread.php?id=17075&page=1 Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Proto fal'Cie Adam appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Fire-elemental card. Gallery FFXIII-2 Proto fal'Cie Adam.png|Proto fal'Cie Adam. FFXIII-2 Proto fal'Cie Adam 3.png|Adam appears on the top floor of Augusta Tower. FFXIII-2 Adam Battle.png|Serah and Noel versus Adam. Etymology This refers to Adam in Final Fantasy XIII-2 being the first fal'Cie the humans created. Trivia *The Proto fal'Cie Adam fragment obtained after defeating Adam states that several of its memory modules previously belonging to fal'Cie Eden were used in its creation. This may possibly explain why Adam wanted to obtain the full power of a fal'Cie and desired to rule over the people of Academia as revealed in the paradox ending "Test Subjects". *The "Selfish Pancake" fragment reveals that Adam and Mog crossed paths while the latter was in the Void Beyond. This meeting appears to be connected to Adam's erasure from existence, as he questions the nature of moogles before seeing them of having no relation to the fal'Cie, and therefore of no significance. *It is possible Adam was influenced by some Pulse fal'Cie as he looks like Anima. Also, in Academia 400 AF, he transforms people into Pulse Cie'th rather than Sanctum Cie'th. *Adam doesn't possess the crystal core determinant of being a true fal'Cie. References Category:Fal'Cie Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIII-2 Category:Technology